User blog:Omegasonic2000/Deceiving Appearances - An Omegasonic2000 Fanfic - Part 1: Execution Error
Seeing how many other users did their own fanfics, I decided to do my own. It's told from my point of view, just so you know. I hope you enjoy. It was a stormy, cold night. It was raining, yet I was paying no attention to it as the cold drops of water ran down my skin. I was busy with other things. My binoculars' lenses got wet with the rain, but it was no obstacle. I was carefully, silently watching as a family of pookies prepared for the upcoming Halloween in their residential compound. Two parents, an older sister and two pookies, a boy and a girl. The pookies were running around with two honestly weird costumes, the older sister was setting up the decorations and the parents were discussing financial stuff. I turned myself and my binoculars slightly to the left, only to spot a male penguin dressed with a black hoodie approaching the house. "There you are. Time to get this party started."'' I said, with a small smile.'' Without further ado, I snuck through the bushes silently. My training was very useful here. Every step I took made a soft, weak splash, yet I still managed to get closer to the compound without being seen. I grabbed my phone, started playing one of my favorite tunes, put on my headphones and started watching with the binoculars again. The hooded penguin approached the compound more and more. He climbed over the wall that separated it from the outside. I took a peek, waited until no one was looking and climbed over the wall as well. I immediately hid in one of the bushes and watched, this time without the binoculars, as the hooded penguin peeked through the window while pulling out a knife. Luckily, I was expecting that. I looked in my backpack and grinned as I saw my grappling hook. I equipped it in my right wrist and aimed it carefully at the knife. The hooded figure took a few steps back, aimed and then threw the knife. With stunning accuracy, I shot my grappling hook and caught the knife an exact second before it could hit the girl pookie's head. I then pulled the hook back and grabbed the knife quickly. The hooded penguin, who didn't spot me, went into a rage and jumped through the window. As the family got scared, I took my lightsaber from my backpack and turned it on. The hooded penguin then pulled out a laser gun from the secret EPF arsenal and started firing upon the pookies. "DIE, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!!!" He shouted. However, I threw the lightsaber, somewhat like a lance, at the projectiles, deflecting them. As I'd planned it, the projectiles hit the hooded penguin and threw him into the ground. I then got out from the bushes, sprinted and leapt through the broken window. I then put myself infront of the frightened family as the penguin got up. "Y-y-you?!" He stuttered. "Yes, m-m-me." I mockingly stuttered, with a grin in my face, as I pulled the lightsaber out from the wall it was stuck on. ''"So you know me, huh? I guess you also know that I can turn you into sushi if you don't leave right now." ''I added, as I showed off with my lightsaber a bit, finally aiming it directly at the penguin's face, with the tip being merely inches away from his face. "S-sure, I'll b-be leaving right a-away." He said. "Good." I said, still pointing at him with the lightsaber. Without saying anything, he left through the window, climbed the wall and ran away. "Phew! Thank goodness it's over!" The father said. "Woo were so cwool with the wightswaber!" The boy pookie told me. "He he, thanks kid. I just do my best." I said, as I got on one knee and gently rubbed the boy pookie's head. "Hmph. Wightswabers are for bwoys." The girl pookie said, curiously annoyed. "Cut it out, Emily. Agent Omega X is one of the most legendary pookie protectors ever! And he just, like, saved our lives!" The older sister said. "Careful with your fangirlness, Michelle." The father said. "It was nothing. Just doing my job." I said. "How much do we owe you?" The mother said. "25.000 coins. A bit less than what we agreed to, but you can keep the rest. I actually had some fun doing this." I said. "A pleasure doing business with you, Omega X." The father said. "Likewise, George." I said. As we shook hands, George gave me a small bag with 25.000 coins. I then left to my house. "It's good to be doing a simple job once in a while. Just protecting pookies, like I want to do. Not getting involved in some interdimensional war and allying myself with weird versions of me from alternate dimensions... I honestly wouldn't like to repeat that." I thought to myself, as I thought of a past event that occurred months ago. Without noticing, I arrived to my house, up in the mountains. I entered it and sat on the couch. I did a few things on my phone and, immediately, the wall behind the couch opened up. The couch then moved back into where the wall was before, then started going down like an elevator. I could see how the wall then closed again, as I descended until arriving at the headquarters of the Pookie Protection Program. While the couch was going down, I took off my headphones and stopped playing the tune from before. Once the couch touched the floor, I got up, and Agent PG, the most recent Pookie Protector to join our organization, walked in to greet me. "Oh, hello there, Director! How was your day?" She asked. "Hey there, PG. It was fine, as usual. I protected the family, got to show off a bit AND got paid for it all." I said, as I shook the bag of coins with my hand. "Nice! So, what's next, Director?" She asked. "I'm going to place these in the safe, then I'm going to sit down in my desk. I could use a little rest." I said. Agent PG smiled and left, while I headed over to my workroom. I sat down on my desk and started playing Stick RPG 2 on my computer, when I got a call on my phone. Having nothing else to do, I picked it up. "Omega X here. How may I help you?" I asked. "Omega X? Thank goodness! We need your help!" The voice on the phone said. "George? Is that you? Did something happen?" I said, worried. "It's about Michael..." He said. "The boy pookie? What happened?!" I asked, even more worried. "It's... He..." He tried to say something, but he couldn't. "Just say it!" I shouted. "He's... He's dead!" George said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was in that same house less than fifteen minutes ago! How could someone sneak in and kill anyone inside without me knowing?! "Listen carefully. Call the EPF right away. I'm heading there right now." '' I said, as I got up, put my suit on and left the workroom.'' "A-alright." George said, as the signal cut. "Something wrong, Director?" Agent PG asked. "A pookie has been killed just recently. Let's go." I told her. Without saying anything, she followed me to a room. I pressed a button there and, a few seconds later, the couch from my house was there. We sat on it and, a few more seconds later, we were back in my house. We then entered my car and we headed to the residential compound from before. I had the feeling something bigger was going on, but I didn't know what... So I was decided to figure it all out. To be continued in Part 2... Category:Blog posts